rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Raven Branwen/@comment-27082610-20180103001047/@comment-34633327-20180103015540
Okay, several counter points to that. 1) That is operating under the assumption Tai could defeat Raven, or that he could even find her. Qrow found her because they kept in touch because of the threat Salem posed, but assuming Raven did take Yang, there is no guarentee that Raven would have continued talking with Qrow if it risked Yang being taken, and seeing as her tribe is near nomadic in design, constantly packing and moving, there is no guarentee Taiyang could hunt her down. Back on the fight part, Raven we know equals Qrow in terms of strength, but we have no idea where on the strength scale Taiyang fits. He seems to be a brawler like Yang, but it still doesn't give any insight as to whether he could beat Raven in a fight, especially when her tribesmen could grab Yang and run off in the confusion, and Raven can then just fly away and portal to Yang. 2) While this may be because of the animation style, none of the tribesmen seem to be older than Raven. To be frank, alot of them seem to be younger than her in apperance. Raven has notable wrinkles on her face showing her age, where as the oldest looking one among them is possibly the one missing an eye, since he seems to have tear troughs on his face, but even young people can have those. How freaking old were they when Raven went to Beacon at 17? 5?! She's in at least her late 30's now, and these guys all look like young adults! What connection could she have to a bunch of five year olds that outweighs the daughter she gave birth too and the man she gestated a baby with, while also spending 4 prior years with?! 3) Except she didn't make that much of an effort at all to get Yang to stay. She offered minimal information as a bait, then tried to get Yang to abandon her little sister and offer to give her more information if she stayed. She didn't even put up much resistance over Yang siding with the "oh so terrible Ozpin", instead deciding to pretty much say "You leave, next time don't think I'll show you mercy". 4) Even if they were loser family members, I would never go to the extreme of leaving them to die just to further my own life. But that's what Raven is doing, she is literally hanging Qrow and Yang out to dry with Cinder and co. just so she can grab the relic and run off with it as a bargaining chip. Made worse by the fact that she leads the charge and does battle with Qrow. if she truly just wanted the Relic, why not slip away during the confusion instead of crossing swords with Qrow?! Seems like she actually does want him dead! ---- My major beef with Raven is that none of her actions make any goddamn sense. Wants to stay out of the war with Ozpin and Salem = Takes in a maiden, someone that both Ozpin and Salem will come after. Believes the strong survive, and the weak die = surrounds herself with some of the weakest fucking people in all of Remnant, they are weaker than Volume 1 Jaune, that is how weak they are. Believes family is the most important thing and accuses Qrow and Yang only coming to her when they need something = Her arrangements with Qrow were a mutual agreement and she immediantly ends their discussions when he has no further information she needs. Wants to get out of this mess since Salem will have her and Vernal killed when their use is up = Decide to steal the Relic of Knowledge, the very thing Salem wants them for, in the hopes they can use it to defend themselves, when she probably doesn't even know how it works. Genius. Accuses Qrow of never really being her family for considering to raid her camp = Was perfectly content with screwing him over numerous times in regards to not only the Spring Maiden, but helping out with Salem, and leaving him to die of poison (Yeah, with the knowledge that she turns into the Raven we always see, then that was her watching Qrow in ''A Much Needed Talk ''so she knew about his injury. That's another family member then she left to die.) Hell, even Yang's conception makes no goddamn sense considering Raven's mindset. Why the fuck did she even have Yang if she had no intent of taking her?! Why did she even have sex with Tai, if the only reason she went to Beacon was to "Kill Huntsmen". Was she drunk off her ass that night?! And if she didn't care to take Yang, why'd she keep her?! Why didn't she leave the minute she found out she was pregnant?! Not only does she seem like a goddamn hypocrite in all this, all of her actions seem to be the exact opposite of her damn motives!